ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
War on Anur Phaetos
War on Anur Phaetos is an episode of Noah 10. Episode We see a portal open up, and Gizmo comes out. He looks down and sees Anur Phaetos. "Anur Phaetos. Home to Ectonurites. If I conquer this one, everybody in the galaxy will fear me!" "Or slightly less." Called a voice. Ship with the gang in it rammed into Gizmo. "You meddling kids!" Yelled Gizmo. "Don't forget our stupid dog!" Yelled Jack. "SHIP!" Noah transformed. "Ghostfreak!" Noah flew over to Gizmo. He went into his body, but suddenly fell out. "You cannot possess me! I'm a Galvanic Mechamorph!" Said Gizmo. "No way." Said Noah. Gizmo flew down. The trio followed. Noah changed back. "Anur Phaetos. This sucks. Now we have a whole race of Zs'Skayrs and Ghostfreaks to deal with." Said Erika. Gizmo turned into a small snake-like shape and slithered about. Noah, Jack, and Erika ran after him. But then, an Ectonurite popped out of the ground. The trio tripped and fell. Then, two more came up. "Aye aye aye!" Yelped Jack. Erika did a spell that made a fire. The Ectonurites flew away. Jack tried to absorb the ground, but nothing happened. "There's nothing to absorb here!" Yelled Jack. "Anur Phaetos's ground isn't made of any known matter." Said Noah. Suddenly, another swarm of Ectonurites flew to the gang. Noah transformed. "Chromastone!" Noah shot a light beam at the Ectonurites. MEANWHILE... Zs'Skayr is on a throne. He hears footsteps. "Who dares disturb me?" Asked Zs'Skayr. Just then, Zs'Skayr got hit by a laser and fell. "Me." Said Gizmo. Gizmo walked in. Zs'Skayr arose. "You dare attack me, the High Ecto Lord of Anur Phaetos?" Said Zs'Skayr. "Why would I attack myself?" Asked Gizmo Gizmo blasted Zs'Skayr one last time. Zs'Skayr floated up and shot a laser at Gizmo. Gizmo fell, but then turned into a flashlight and shined on Zs'Skayr. "AAAAAAAHHHH!" Zs'Skayr faded away. Gizmo sat on the throne. Some Ectonurites went to him. "You serve me now." Said Gizmo. "Not quite." Said a voice. An Ectonurite went flying and crashed into the throne, Gizmo jumped. Erika and Jack came up. "What's up?" They both said. "Where's Segurason?" Asked Gizmo. Suddenly, Gizmo was lifted and thrown by an invisible force. Then, Ultimate Ghostfreak became visible. "I am Zs'Skayr! Now, all of you, attack the Galvanic Mechamorph!" Yelled Noah. The Ectonurites attacked Gizmo. "Nice work." Said Jack. "And these two as well, men!" Yelled Noah. "WHAT!?" Noah's eye was purple instead of green. "Possesio Ejecticus!" Yelled Erika. She pointed at Noah and suddenly, Zs'Skayr came out of Ultimate Ghostfreak. Then, all of the Ectonurites went flying. Then, Gizmo shot Zs'Skayr as a flashlight again. He sat on the throne. "Anur Phaetos is now.....Anur Gizmo!" Yelled Gizmo. LATER... The team are on Ship. Noah has an ice pack on his head. Jack's shirt is ripped, and Erika's face is cut. "DARN IT! WE LOST AGAIN!" Noah yelled. "Calm down. We haven't lost yet." Said Erika. Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Jack Landis *Erika Landis *Ship Aliens *Ghostfreak *Chromastone *Ultimate Ghostfreak Villains *Gizmo *Zs'Skayr *Ectonurites Trivia *Ironically, at the beginning, Noah uses Ghostfreak to possess Gizmo, and at the end, Zs'Skayr possesses Ultimate Ghostfreak. *It is revealed Erika has a spell that can take one spirit out of a body if they are possessed. Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Episodes